In conventional systems, if application programs wish to display a hierarchical list of items, they must provide the code and data structures for displaying the list. This task can prove to be quite time-consuming and difficult. Unfortunately, conventional operating systems do not afford any relief as they do not provide support for applications to display such a hierarchical list of items.